Large quantities of fresh food are wasted every year due to improper or inadequate storage. Storing food safely for a time while maintaining quality can usually be accomplished by storing the food at adequately low temperatures (e.g., below −18 degrees Celsius), by limiting the growth of bacteria that can spoil food, and by reducing the presence of organic molecules that accelerate the aging of the food (e.g., acetone). To use food that is being preserved at low temperatures, time is needed to defrost the food by introduction of ambient heat, for example, before it can be cooked and/or consumed.
Adding functions to devices, such as the above functions related to storing and using food, can be cost-prohibitive, as providing each function separately requires additional costly equipment, and the added equipment increases space requirements. In a food storage appliance such as a refrigerator, for example, space used for equipment is not available for food, and the additional equipment increases the cost of the appliance. As a result, devices that add functions desired by consumers tend to be larger and more costly.